


Never on Christmas day

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Christmas day 2020 the way it SHOULD be.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Never on Christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> Am I still annoyed Chas and Al are not having an affair (by the looks of it)? Maybe so. Am I letting go of my theory/headcanon? Absolutely not.
> 
> In this universe the chaddy wedding didn't happen because Charity crashed the wedding and blew Chas' affair with Al. And of course Aaron gets dragged into the chaddy drama... but he has Robert looking out for him!

The walk back to the mill was silent. Aaron’s tie had disappeared into his pocket hours ago and even Robert had loosened his. They were both tired but this time it wasn’t from the usual madness that was the Dingle family Christmas party.

“Maybe we should have taken Eve for the night. It’s no good for a kid to be stuck between two arguing parents.” Aaron said as they walked up the path to the house.

“She’s probably too young to notice.” Robert said, trying to ease his husband’s mind. “And I think she’d be happier in her own bed than in Seb’s old one in a room she doesn’t know.”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” Aaron sighed. “I just wish there was something I could do. For all of them.”

“You’ve already done more than enough. But it isn’t your or Ellis’ job to fix the mess they’re in. They have to do that themselves.” Robert insisted.

“I know… I just can’t believe she had an affair with Al… or is still having… I thought she was happy with Paddy.”

“She wasn’t.” 

“Obviously.”

“No… I mean… she wasn’t happy. Neither of them were. It’s been so obvious for so long… I’ve been waiting for it all to blow up to be honest.” Robert admitted. “I didn’t think it would be during their surprise Christmas day wedding with Charity blowing your mum and Al’s affair though…”

Aaron gave him a grunt and unlocked the front door and the door to their flat.

“Ooh look who it is Seb, it’s your daddies!” Diane said excitedly to Seb who was busy colouring in the colouring book he’d gotten from his auntie Chrissie in the post the day before.

“Hi Diane, thanks for looking after him.” Robert greeted her while Aaron dumped his suit jacket on the nearest available surface and threw his keys in the general direction of the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

“It’s no problem, pet. Seb and I had a lovely time. How was the wedding?”

“There was no wedding.” Aaron said, sounding harsher than he meant to but at the same time too annoyed and fed up with the world to apologise. “I’m going to have a shower. I need to wash this day off of me.”

He disappeared up the stairs, leaving Robert with a confused Diane, and Seb.

“What does he mean? What happened?”

“Charity crashed the wedding… and had some secrets to share.”

“Secrets? What secrets?”

Robert glanced at the staircase and sighed before sitting down in the armchair and pressing a kiss to Seb’s head in passing.

“You’re going to find out sooner or later anyway… but Chas has been having an affair. With Al Chapman. Behind Paddy’s back. They didn’t even get to the vows. Aaron spent half the afternoon being the messenger between Chas and Paddy since they won’t talk to each other.”

“Oh dear… how did that go?”

“Not good. I don’t know what’s happening with them… but I wish they’d figure it out without dragging the rest of the family into it.” Robert said, glancing at the ceiling. “Or rather, without dragging Aaron into it.”

“They’re his parents pet, he’s going to get involved anyway.”

“I know… but I hate seeing him like this. He’s worried about all of them and he just wants them to be happy. He wanted us to take Eve for the night.”

“Oh yes that poor little thing.”

“Hmm… I don’t think she’ll notice. She’s only a year old.” Robert said and rubbed a hand over his face and stood up. “Do you mind staying a little longer Diane? Liv went with Vinny and Mandy and I don’t know when or if she’ll be home tonight.”

“Of course not. You know I love spending time with my grandson. You go check on your husband, pet, we’ll be fine.”

Robert thanked her and made his way upstairs. Their bedroom door was closed but he didn’t hear the shower running.

He considered knocking but felt stupid for knocking on his own bedroom door, so instead he slowly opened it.

“Aaron?”

Aaron was lying on their bed, still in his suit, messing about with his phone.

“I thought you were going to have a shower?”

“Hmm…” Aaron sat up a little. It’s a work in progress.”

Robert grinned as he sat down next to him.

“Need someone to wash your back for you?”

Aaron snorted.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Why not? We’re allowed to have fun even if the world around us is a mess right now.”

“I know.” Aaron said and leaned in to kiss Robert. “But I’m not in the mood for sex.”

“Who said anything about sex?” Robert said in mock offence. “Aaron Dingle you have a one track mind.”

“Sugden-Dingle.” Aaron corrected him almost automatically, making Robert smile.

“Talk to me.” he said after a few minutes of silence.

Aaron sighed.

“I’m alright. I will be. it’s just… what is it with this family and Christmas weddings? Nothing good ever comes from it. There was Marlon and Jessie two years ago that went to hell in a few months… and now mum and Paddy. They didn’t even actually get married.”

“Andy and Katie got married on Christmas day too.”

“And look what happened there.” Aaron pointed out. “This day is cursed for weddings. There is just too much pressure. I don’t know why people keep doing it.”

Robert shrugged.

“I guess they just think it’s romantic… with the decorations everywhere and snow.”

“There is no snow.“

“You know what I mean.”

“Promise me one thing…” Aaron started, sitting up more and turning to face Robert.

“What?”

“Never, and I mean never ever, marry me on Christmas day. Or any other holiday.”

“We’re already married remember?” Robert held up his hand, showing his wedding ring.

“I know. But no renewing vows or anything like that. I’ll happily marry you another 50 times… but not on Christmas day. Please.”

“Alright. I promise. No Christmas wedding.” 

“Alright.” Aaron agreed. “Good.”

“Now we’ve settled that, are you sure you don’t want someone to wash your back? Diane agreed to watch Seb for us a little longer… so I’m free to take care of you.” Robert said, unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt and letting his fingers brush over the bare skin of Aaron’s chest.

Aaron smiled and pulled Robert closer by his shirt.

“I guess I can be persuaded.”


End file.
